Thomas to the Rescue
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.03 |number=185 |released= * 8th August 2004 * 18th September 2004 * 16th May 2006 * 20th May 2006 * 30th June 2006 * 26th October 2006 * 5th December 2006 |previous=Percy's New Whistle |next=Henry and the Wishing Tree}} Thomas to the Rescue is the third episode of the eighth series. Plot The Fat Controller sends Thomas to work with Mavis at the quarry, which has an important order to fill. When Thomas arrives at the quarry, he is shocked to discover that Diesel is working there as well. Diesel is not pleased to see Thomas, who tells Diesel that he has come to help Mavis. Diesel tells Thomas that steam engines cannot help as much as diesel engines. Thomas scoffs at Diesel's insult and sets to work at once. However, Diesel is up to causing mischief and he pushes Thomas underneath the hopper, covering him in gravel. Diesel teases Thomas and even claims that the Fat Controller is planning to scrap steam engines. Thomas refuses to believe Diesel, but he cannot help worrying about what he said in the shed that night. The next morning, Salty delivers fresh diesel fuel from the Mainland. Diesel and Mavis are quickly filled up and Diesel boasts that the fresh diesel fuel makes his axles tingle. Then, just as Diesel rolls away to work, his engine coughs, splutters and stops amid clouds of smoke billowing from his exhaust. Diesel feels sick, as does Mavis, who is coughing out smoke from her exhaust. The Quarry Manager realises that the new diesel fuel has been contaminated with water. It is not long before 'Arry, Bert and Salty break down too. Having heard the news, the Fat Controller orders the Quarry Manager to send Thomas to collect some clean diesel fuel. Thomas sets off for the fuel depot and the workmen fill up two flatbeds with diesel fuel drums. Despite the heavy load, Thomas sets off and delivers the clean fuel to Salty, 'Arry and Bert and then he makes his final delivery at the quarry where all work has just stopped. The contaminated fuel is drained out of Diesel and Mavis' tanks and they are refilled with the clean fuel. Mavis thanks Thomas and after the important order has been filled, the Fat Controller arrives aboard Percy to congratulate Thomas for being Really Useful and a credit to the railway; even Diesel has to agree with that. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Anopha Quarry Manager * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Gordon * James * Cranky * Big Mickey * Bill and Ben Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Mavis' Shed * Centre Island Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * The Scrapyards * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Fuel Depot * Shunting Yards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth series. * In the original storyboards, Bill and Ben were meant to have a major role in this episode. In the Steamie Stumpers Quiz on Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures, it is revealed that Bill and Ben were to go in because they need repairs, and that was why Sir Topham Hatt sent Thomas to the quarry. A deleted scene featuring Bill and Ben was shown in Calling All Engines! * In a deleted scene, 'Arry and Bert are smiling when Thomas delivers the clean diesel fuel. * This episode may have been rewritten from the cancelled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Pop Goes the Diesel. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound which he uses between the fourth-fifth series. * This episode is the first of several things: ** The first episode to have Paul Larson co-write with another writer. ** The very first time that steam engines are addressed as "steamies," which would become used more often in following seasons. * The first time that the Diesels were being put out of action, the second being Steam Team to the Rescue. ** The first episode where Diesel is shown sad. * When Thomas imagines if Sir Topham Hatt scraps all the steam engines, the scrapped engines appear to be the models of City of Truro, Donald and Douglas. Goofs * In the opening shot, Percy's steam platform is visible. * Salty is missing his rear lamp in the first shot at the docks and a hole is visible where it should be. * Right before the quarry manager talks to Thomas, his whistle is severely tilted. * Mavis has a male voice in the Finnish dub. Quotes Thomas: (stating his opinion) "Coal doesn't make my axles tangle. I wish I'' could have fresh fuel." Merchandise * Take Along * Books - Thomas Rescues the Diesels * Magazine Stories - Pop Goes the Diesel, Engine Trouble and Thomas Saves the Day In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Ultimate Children's Favourites * The Complete Series 8 * The Best of Thomas DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * Triple Pack * Children's Favourites Triple Pack (2008) AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Series 8 * My First Thomas with Diesel DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight '''Double Pack' US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Rescue Adventures * Thomas to the Rescue (Take Along DVD) * The Greatest Stories VHS/DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Double Feature * Steamies vs. Diesels/Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day! VHS 2-Pack * Action Pack * All-Aboard for Adventure! DK/NOR/SWE * Ready to Go! FIN * All Aboard! JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 39 (Thai DVD) MYS * James Gets a New Coat and Other Adventures * School Break with Thomas * Too Hot for Thomas and Other Adventures NL * A New Look for James POL * Thomas Comes to the Rescue CZ * New Stories * Thomas the Rescuer HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 - Thomas, a Saviour DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 5 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (VCD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 22 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 (New version)}} es:Thomas al Rescate he:תומס יוצא להצלה pl:Tomek Przybywa na Ratunek ru:Томас-спаситель Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video